Gas turbine engines are required to operate efficiently during operation and flight. Theses engines create a tremendous amount of force and generate high levels of heat. As such, components of these engines are subjected to high levels of stress, temperature and pressure. It is necessary to provide components that can withstand the demands of a gas turbine engine. It is also desirable to provide components with increased operating longevity.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional configuration of a combustor 100 including an igniter 105 with the igniter tip 106 protruding into the combustor cavity 110. Many conventional combustor and gas turbine engines include an igniter position with the igniter tip 106 protruding into the combustor cavity 110. This configuration can lead to deformation of the igniter due to extreme temperatures within cavity 110. As a result, the igniter 105, and in particular the igniter tip 106, may deform over time or “mushroom” due to the environment within cavity 110.
Some components of gas turbine engines, such as igniters, are designed to be line replacement units (LRUs). Deformation of the igniter 105, and especially mushrooming of igniter tip 106, may result in great difficulty when removal of igniter 105 is needed. In some cases, igniter deformation will result in a complete overhaul of the engine to remove and replace igniters at a great expense. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a configuration that allows for operation of a combustor and igniter which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks. There is also a desire to improve the configuration of gas turbine engines and combustors.